There have been numerous attempts in the past to provide a satisfactory format for the arrangement of a stereoscopic pair of images onto photographic film but despite these numerous attempts no really satisfactory format exists which is of general application to all sizes of photographic film. Also, no format exists which enables the spacing between the axes at which the images are taken and thereafter viewed to be variable to suit the type of subject when the film is being exposed and to suit the precise spacing of the eyes of the user when the pair are being viewed.
It is therefore an object of my invention to provide an arrangement whereby this is possible.